ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman
Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman is an Ultraman who comes from Planet Ultraman in the Ultraman constellation and protects those who are not Ultramen from Ultraman's enemies, the monsters. Personality UUU is by no means the sharpest tool in the shed. He is not too intelligent and makes a lot of mistakes other Ultras just find dumb. At times he is a jerk to others, especially when they try to creect him. He could by described as nearly insufferable by some. Deep down however, he is a good person and just tries his hardest to be great. Despite of being pretty dumb, he sees through A S C E N D E D Pigmon's charade and knows he is the legendary prince he's heard about in stories despite the fact all evidence says otherwise. History Early Life He was born on Planet Ultraman, he proved to be an extremely powerful warrior and defeated many enemies that attempted to invade the Planet Ultraman. But one day he was like "I must protect the ones that can't protect themselves!". Thus he went out on a journey to defeat all evil monsters or some sh*t like that, I dunno. Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman (Series) He now has his own series because why not. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Roleplays UUU is a character used by Furnozilla in Roleplays. THE ROLEPLAY SERIES IS NON CANON Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) The Extremely Short, Generic and Obligatory Filler Instalment Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman made his first appearance in the thrid gaiden of the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. The Ultras were enjoying their food in the local KFC when suddenly UUU and Ultraman Zasher appeared. They didn't know anyone there so they tried to make friends with them when a Zegan and Geozark appeared. the Ultras fought with them until they were both killed by Ultraman Average and UUU. An AltiDetton followed after them only to be destroyed by Ultraman Stronk. Finally, the master of these kaiju appeared, Armoured Mefilas, he summoned his capsule kaiju, Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos, only for her to be destroyed in one hit by UUU, Stronk and Meta Cdr. Mefilas preceded to fight the Ultras but was one-shoted by One Kick Leo. However, to their surprise Mefilas possessed Ultraman Zasher, UUU tried to convince everyone not to kill his friend and they all finally purified him together. UUU thanked them for helping his friend and walked off with him, saying that they will return to help them in the future. Forms - ???= ??? :;Powers *'Airzooka' : An Airzooka he got for Christmas. It blasts a harmless ball of air up to 50 feet. *'Firezooka' : A second Airzooka which he customized by gluing a flamethrower to the front, turning the harmless balls of air into harmful balls of fire. *'Surprise Ray' : UUU crosses his arms in a + shape, making monsters think he's going to shoot the Specium Ray. Imagine their surprise when the beam comes out of his Color Timer! Unfortunately, it has a tendency to hit him in the arm. He doesn't know why. *'Cute Baby Animals' : UUU can summon pictures of puppies, kittens, pandas and seals to test his enemies' resolve. If they go "aww", THEY EXPLODE. *'Full Moon Rekt' : A glittering gold and purple beam of energy fired from his hands, it reks his foes so bad they can't fight any more and give up. *'BEGONE THOTium Ray' : A beam of energy made out of sheer manliness that he uses on moes, it can destroy them in one hit. *'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOBUUUUUUUUUUU BUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!' : A building that Ultraman Orb gave to him because he feared its own power. It is 29483789217480359125^infinity^WOAH times the strength of the Geed Rock and CAN KILL EVERY TITAN PRINCE AND THE VOID EYE AND DWONE THE CRINGY AND SHINING SHINING SHINING SHINING NEO LEGACY BLIZZARD CRAYEIA YUGO AIGO HEREGO ZERO XENON SUPREME AND TROPE AND ONEUPUS AND ULTRAMAN FUCKIT AND DESTROY EVEN THE REAL WORLD equal in power with the Geed Rock because it is impossible to exceed the power of something that kills everything in one hit, no exceptions..... He uses this as a back-up in case he accidentally uses the Geed Rock one something it shouldn't have been used on. }} Profile *Age: 7,438 years old (Equivalent to 25 in human years) *Time Limit: Will start flashing at random times, after that he has only 3 minutes left *Home Planet: Planet Ultraman *Human Host: None *Weakness: Cringe (Even though he is cringe, he is still weak to it because idk) *Transformation Item: None Relationships *A S C E N D E D Pigmon (Good Friend) *4Chandora (Friend/Ally) *Ultraman Zasher Friend/Brother in arms (RPs only) *One Kick Leo in arms (RPs only) *Mirror Neo Knight (RPs only) *Ultraman Nerf in arms (RPs only) *Ultraman Average in arms (RPs only) *Ultraman Bushido in arms (RPs only) *Ultraman Uria in arms (RPs only) *Ultraman Stronk in arms (RPs only) Trivia * His Muteki Mode's powers were suggested by Kit in the comments, thanks dude. * This is my first parody on this wiki! * This page was originally on the cringe wiki, but then I realised that it's not that cringy and added it here. * Contradictory to popular belief, the Geed Rock and Orb Building do not exist to one-up everyone, since UUU is simply too stupid to use them against a real threat and ends up wasting them on weaksauce monsters or annoyances. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Ultras Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Continuity